1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a harmony data generation apparatus which generates a harmony part for the melody of a music piece, and also to a karaoke apparatus which automatically produces a harmony voice signal by using the harmony data.
2. Background
Some of karaoke apparatuses which are currently in practical use have a function of outputting a voice signal obtained by adding a voice signal of a harmony (for example, a melody of three or five degrees with respect to the melody) to a song voice signal of a singer, in order to skillfully sing a karaoke song and enhance the atmosphere of the song.
Only when music piece data includes a harmony data which is used for producing a harmony voice signal, however, such conventional karaoke apparatuses can produce a harmony voice signal on the basis of the harmony data. Therefore, such apparatuses have a drawback that, when a music piece data which does not include harmony data is to be performed, the conventional karaoke apparatuses cannot produce a harmony voice signal and hence they cannot enhance the atmosphere of the song.